


Inseparable

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Cannon Divergence, Comfort Vore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Giant AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Macro/Micro, Pred!Jeremy, Prey!Michael, Vore, per usual with me the vore is clean, post-cannon, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: There is no doubt that mistakes had been made, and the events of the Squip's reign still leave Michael uneasy. While it is more than obvious that Jeremy is doing his best to repent for his actions and make it up to his smaller friend, nothing at all seems to be working to the fullest. With the phobia of separation plaguing Michael's mind relentlessly, Jeremy finally decides that keeping him close by isn't nearly enough, and in order to eliminate the anxiety it'll take getting closer than they've ever been before.





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on team "Michael deserves Jeremy to make it up for him and show sincere remorse in order for things to go back to normal." That's essentially the plot of this one - emotionally protective vore, hurt & comfort, and Jeremy doing his best to be a good friend again. I'm all for the platonic trust and security allegory / interpretation for vore, and this indeed seemed like a good application for it.

It's called separation anxiety, and it's a feeling that doesn't leave easily. Whether by innate infection or lived experience, it lurks around like a demon possessed, twisting itself into the very corners of one’s mind. A hushed silence never felt so tense; a respite to many, but it just left space for the same dratted thoughts to return once more. Every breath escaped into the open air like it was the last.

 

At the very least, there was no doubting that things were improving. It had been a month since the Squip had finally been purged from Jeremy's mind, and through that time things had been tense as ever. It wasn't as though it was easy to write off the neglect and hardship, a twelve year friendship nearly shattered into pieces. Negations were made and boundaries were set, and it was obvious the remediation process had been set in motion. There was no doubt that the remorse Jeremy displayed for his destructive actions was sincere, and that should've been enough.

 

Ever since his fears had become apparent, Michael could hardly remember how long it had actually been since Jeremy had put him down for more than a couple minutes. If he wasn't in the larger boy’s hand, he was tucked away in a pocket to keep as close as possible. This was helpful enough for sure, although not enough to eradicate it all.

 

Shouldn't things have gone back to normal by now? It'd been time; there was nothing left to do but let things play out. It hurt more than was fathomable; it was undeniable that Jeremy was trying his best to piece things back together, but somehow it didn't seem to be enough. Was it bad to feel this way?

 

Michael's thoughts broke off at the pressure against his back, recognizing the worn hands of his best friend. He allowed himself to relax a bit upon the gesture, sinking further into the shirt pocket. The silence still hung in the air, but less heavily; shifting only the slightest bit until he pressed himself up against Jeremy's chest, Michael could hear the slightly off-kilter drumroll of the beating heart only inches from him, buried somewhere deep down within and the rise and fall of his chest with each and every breath. It was comforting, yes, but still not enough.

 

It would've been great if the rest of the world would just drain away. Unfortunately, the worst emotions seemed to linger the longest.

 

The silence was eerie in some regards and reassuring in others. It allowed for some thoughts to drift out into the open, recollecting the scattered thoughts that bombarded Jeremy's racing mind. Nothing seemed to be working, the pangs in his chest only growing with the uncomfortable realization. This wasn't comfortable for him, either; the guilt retained its consistent tirade, ensnaring any section of hope with the creeping tendrils of dread. There was no doubt that he'd fucked up, and no amount of apologies would change that. Yes, Michael had forgiven him, but the presence Michael was emitting was nothing short of depressed.

 

What more could be done? Desperation had not claimed waste to his judgement just yet, but Jeremy found himself wracking his brain to try and figure out the best course of action from here. The only thing that seemed to be working was the security of closeness; the more protective he could be, the better. There wasn't much closer than this, though - not that he could think of, anyways. At the very least, it didn't come to him immediately. Using his spare hand, he reached for the mug on the table, taking a sip of the lavender tea before setting it down. The strange twinge inside his stomach reminded him of something long forgotten; perhaps there was a way to make this work.

 

But was it too absurd to suggest it now?

 

A cautious hand slipped into his pocket, looking down at Michael with a gentle glance. It wasn't long until he felt the smaller boy latch on, carefully curling his fingers around his tiny companion protectively. Pushing the mug aside, Jeremy cupped his hands, reclining on the sofa as he brought Michael to his chest. His placement begun more over his heart, then, after a moment's hesitation slipped down until he had Michael just over his stomach.

 

Heaving a sigh, Jeremy waited, his overlying hand firm enough to be soothing without making it impossible to wriggle away if things got uncomfortable. Fortunately this didn't seem to be the case at all; while the distraught aura still filled the air, it was at least a relief to see Michael's expression shift from grief to moderate curiosity as he rolled over to press an ear in to listen.

 

It was confusing to say the least, but it wasn't disconcerting; either way, the message Jeremy was sending with this action wasn't entirely clear. If it was what Michael was thinking, this hasn't been the first time the topic had come up; it wasn't uncommon for the larger individuals to shelter their smaller counterparts within their bellies, utilizing serums and other techniques to artificially neutralize the chemicals of their stomach to allow for safe visitation. It was widely practiced as a trust exercise and method of protection, be it for the purpose of harboring one from the cruelties of the outside world or merely cuddling to a more significant and personalized degree.

 

Surely, though, this wasn't the case; Michael remembered asking on occasion, which always resulted in Jeremy getting flustered and afraid of doing something wrong, something lethal. While realistically the process was pretty hard to enact incorrectly, it was unnerving enough to Jeremy to eventually halt any suggestions out of respect for those boundaries. However, the longer he rested there, the less certain Michael was of ruling out this possibility; judging by the growls and rumbles audible even externally, it was obvious that it had been some time since Jeremy had last eaten - a noticeable amount of time, actually, as though it had been an intentionally prolonged duration. A look down momentarily and the mug caught in his peripheral vision, as well as a small, familiar vial of amber fluid - a vial which it seemed Jeremy was fidgeting with in his spare hand. So maybe it wasn't as outlandish a thought as Michael had expected - but was he serious about this?

 

If there was a time where it'd help, it was definitely now.

 

Better not to address the silence and just get on with what needed to be said.

 

“I, uh…” Jeremy stumbled across the first few word, trying to configure the sentence without much luck. “I was thinking about it a little bit, and I figure I could -” He met eyes with Michael, holding up the vial to fill in the gaps. “I know how to use it now. I wasn't sure if this was a bad time to check or -”

 

So even despite the fear, Jeremy was pushing forward in hopes of being more accommodating. Despite the lingering feelings of betrayal, a slight smile spread across Michael's lips.

 

“... You're fine. Actually, this isn't a bad time at all; I think if you're up for it I’d like that.”

 

“Up to you,” Jeremy murmured, relieved the suggestion seemed to offer some comfort. “I don't mind either way; just let me know.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

This seemed to be all the confirmation Jeremy needed, raising the vial to his mouth and uncorking it with his teeth. His grasp on Michael only shifted slightly, leaning forward carefully so the smaller boy fell into the palm of his hand. Carefully, he took a decent swig of the amber fluid, shuddering; it wasn't out of fear of the connotation as much as the appalling texture and taste of the fluid. It was worth it nonetheless for its use, so better to just be over with it. Swallowing quickly, he lifted his other hand, shifting Michael over so he could cork the bottle before setting it down once more. He then cupped his hands around Michael as he brought him up to his lips, giving a faint, sheepish smile.

 

“Ah geez. Uh, how do you -”

 

Michael shifted position, relieved by some means that Jeremy was his typical cautious self. “Either you can put me in or open up and I'll take care of it.”

 

Jeremy laid his palms flat before his maw, lips parting as wide as he could manage. His tongue slipped out to cover his lower row of teeth, looking down reassuringly one last time before shutting his eyes. 

 

Only then did the hesitance creep up once more; it didn't seem like anything external would cut it. This was, admittedly, the first time Michael had been presented this opportunity; having no other close companions, it wasn't as though there would've been another one. At the time he would've figured times would've been light, not filled with the heartache and uncertainty as they were right now. It wasn't that there was anything to  _ worry  _ about, now - it just wasn't the most comfortable circumstance. Even still, it was still heartwarming to realize the reality of it; Jeremy had indeed considered this, and even if he was new at the whole ordeal there was no doubt he was indeed willing to go through with it. Willing to go through it for the sake of being a comfort. This was enough for the insecurities to fade for a moment, and Michael stepped forward to board Jeremy's welcoming maw.

 

Admittedly, this wasn't the easiest task. With the slick surface of the tongue, it took a few tries to successfully clamber up. The eventual triumph had Michael slipping backwards on the tongue towards the center of the maw, heaving a sigh as he managed to sit up momentarily to get a decent look around.

 

It was hard to see, for one. Jeremy's maw was hardly illuminated from the little sliver of light passing through his lips, only catching certain areas in the flickering light. The saliva seemed to stand out notably as the light hit it, an almost breathtaking sight in of itself with how loose strands hung from the roof of the mouth like stalactites. Deep reds and pinks of the surrounding flesh completed the image, contrasting the sheen of clear spit with something more warm and inviting.

 

And physically, it was undeniably warm as well. Soft, humid breath rolled in and out of the maw as they escaped and transcended to Jeremy's lungs, making things all the more slippery. The maw itself was surprisingly comfortable nonetheless, even with how thoroughly soaked Michael was at this point and the occasional shift of the tongue beneath, attempting to coat him enough saliva to be able to swallow. A few more moments of this passed, the ache in Michael's heart subsiding just to burst forth once more as rhythmically as each and every shaky breath taken. It wasn't out of fear, no; this was perfectly safe, and nothing would change that. It was just the reality of it all, and how with every rough patch crossed and hardship mended the more afraid Michael was to lose it all over again.

 

But no, Jeremy was right here. This was why they were doing this, wasn't it? To make them closer than ever before, stripping away any barriers. Yes, that was exactly the point, and the mental reminder was soothing.

 

Anticipation getting the better of him, Michael allowed himself to slip further towards Jeremy's throat. “Okay, I think I'm ready now.”

 

Jeremy’s response was an immediate, albeit gradual, tilt of his head. His tongue raised to roof of his mouth, pressing Michael against his hard palate before allowing him to descend downwards. The throat widened in response, welcoming Michael into their snug embrace. All the while, Michael heaved a sigh of relief as it finally happened, although kept still and quiet as he was immersed in the esophagus and pulled further into Jeremy's body.

 

Jeremy winced at the odd sensation, still unable to quite believe what was going on. It wasn't anywhere near as frightening as he'd believed it to be, at the very least, but that alone had himself resenting it. If he'd just tried it once before, perhaps this could've been a return to familiar territory and happy memories opposed to a desperate attempt to prove separation impossible. It was a relief that he didn't have to deal with the unpleasant sensation of wriggling down his throat as he swallowed, although to some extent the near-motionlessness was even less comfortable. Indeed, it seemed that the whole way down Michael was sinking like a dead weight, so rooted in paranoia that he hardly dared move. It was a good thing that it wasn't long until Michael reached his stomach, for a lump formed in his throat not long after he slipped down past Jeremy's collarbone.

 

The unmistakable sound of Jeremy's throbbing heartbeat echoed in Michael's ears, looking up momentarily only to gaze into near-total darkness. Probably for the better; while there was no danger, it wasn't probable that things would look pretty at this stage. Only a small drop followed these thoughts, depositing Michael more or less smoothly into his best friend’s stomach. No sooner had he arrived at this destination that it seemed things shifted, almost as though the organ was attempting to accommodate him as much as Jeremy himself.

 

It was cozy, there was no doubting that  at the very least. Surprisingly, the heat wasn't suffocating, emitting the warmth one associates with newly-laundered clothing opposed to the discomfort of a roaring furnace. The space wasn't much larger than Michael himself, but it hardly mattered; it was enough room to stretch out and make himself comfortable, managing to situate by laying down and rolling over onto his own stomach.

 

It wasn't exactly orthodox; there was no doubting the slime from the saliva and mucus membranes, and the mixed pool of neutralized stomach juices and lavender tea - something which completely overpowered any of the probable, unsavory scents more commonly associated with a digestive organ. But it was enough as it was nonetheless. The surrounding area of the stomach was pleasant to the touch - soft, smooth, almost silky. It seemed to lurch forward with every little tap or rub, as though it were fascinated and intrigued by its temporary guest. It was strangely inviting, leaving Michael to curiously feel around for a few minutes.

 

That was, at least, until it felt like things were acting up; a more sudden lurch caught him off guard, the surrounding stomach tightening around him. The sound and strong tremors of a groan were little consolation, and had he not known better Michael would've almost believed conditions were still active. It was enough to throw him off nonetheless, pawing desperately at random before he even realized what he was doing.

 

That wasn't a good sign. Was he still okay? The thought crossed Jeremy's mind, more guilt flaring as he took a moment to think it over. No, it was fine; it wasn't the panicked scrabbling for escape, but rather a plea for further connection. Sighing shakily, Jeremy reached forward for a weighted blanket on the edge of the sofa, drawing his feet up onto the sofa as he laid back. Draping the blanket over his legs and midsection he slid an arm under to press down firmly, rather impressed at how clearly he could feel Michael's squirming form within.

 

“Hey, hey - Michael, it's okay. I'm right here.”

 

The words echoed clearly through the stomach, making Michael blink in surprise at how ambient it really was. While it was barely more than a murmur, it was enough to get him to cease wriggling, a little embarrassed about it to some degree as he resituated. He could hear more than Jeremy's voice, actually - even above the quiet (albeit pervasive) gurgles and groans, there were the other sounds of Jeremy's body hard at work all around him: the hitch in breath from the depths of Jeremy’s lungs, the involuntary swallowing and occasional intentional delivery of oxygen down into his belly. The throbbing, aching beat of the larger boy’s heart, and even the strange rhythm of his pulse were apparent, close, encompassing. 

 

The truth of the matter reached Michael even before the words clicked: Jeremy was indeed right there, quite literally surrounding him on each and every side. The acknowledgement of this only became easier at the weight settling on his back from above, and it didn't take a genius to tell it was indeed Jeremy placing a hand over his location. Heaving a heavy sigh, Michael rolled over onto his back to mirror the action, placing his own tiny hand against the indent.

 

“I know you are. I'm sorry, I really don't know what's going on.”

 

“I know, and it's okay. I would say I understand the feeling but I suppose I'm the cause of it all.” Jeremy’s tone was indicative of undeniable guilt, heart rate and breathing proving discomfort. “I know this is hard, and I'm sorry. I really wish I could take it all back.”

 

“It's not you at this point,” Michael replied ruefully. “I just don't understand why there's still… This feeling. Shouldn't it have gone away by now?”

 

Jeremy bit his lip, debating how to respond. At the very least, this was more progress; he was far from oblivious of the lingering fear, but there was no point trying to force Michael to talk about it. This was a better way of discussing it, not shoving, just guiding. “I don't think it works that way. What happened… I really hurt you. I just want you to know I'm not upset if it takes a while longer for you to heal - you don't need to rush it for my sake. I just hope that eventually I can win your trust back and make it up to you.”

 

There was nothing but truth in this statement, and while Jeremy's tone was clearly disconcerted it was open and honest. The stuttering had all but left him, for it was obvious in the moment exactly what he needed to say. Indeed, the words were impactful enough; no sooner had they been voiced than both their eyes filled with tears, Jeremy taking all his willpower to avoid crying and making things more uncomfortable within his stomach.

 

“You're alright, and I'm here for you from now on. I was wrong, and I'll make sure I never make those mistakes again. But I know that I need to show you that, and that's exactly what I intend to do.”

 

“I wouldn't stick around if I wasn't aware of that. You've already been doing a pretty good job of it,” Michael replied softly, allowing some of the anxiety to subside with these words.

 

“You really give me more credit than I deserve, and I truly appreciate that,” Jeremy marveled, his tone still laced with guilt. Then, managing to sound more hopeful: 

 

“Thank you for giving me another chance.”

 

Neither of them spoke any further than this for a moment, Michael rolling back over to take a moment to take it all in. There was no doubting the reassuring nature of it all, allowing his shaky breaths to return to normal. It was validating to know there was no bad blood with his challenging mental recovery, not a word insincere and their meaning all the more notable with the other auditory cues. As time wore on, all that love and genuine desire for companionship became more apparent, leaning into the slick stomach walls and their unorthodox embrace.

 

Strangely enough, the whole situation made him feel even more wanted and needed than ever. Sure, the location was odd, but the combined effect of the stomach harmlessly churning around him and the external pressure of Jeremy's own conscious assurance secured a sense of desire and contentment, both physical and emotional. Perhaps it was time to stop resisting and try to just relax. Michael placed one arm under his head, stretching the other out before him. Soft, warm, safe - it was almost like a hammock, actually, except for the fact that everything was alive and belonged to someone who he cared about deeply - someone who in turn cared about him more than could be put into words. Michael could feel the weight above him shift, rubbing away the soreness of his back and shoulder blades. It was interesting how even from outside the gesture could be so obvious… It wasn't long until Michael found himself kneading into the squishy muscle himself, instinctively wanting to thank Jeremy for his concern and legitimate repentance. 

 

However, he wasn't able to continue this action for long; the ambiance was soothing, too soothing to fight exhaustion for much longer. The faint bubbling of the pooling fluids was much like a warm bath, nearly eradicating the frayed nerves and sore muscles. The other sounds, the heat, the plush environment… It was no time at all until Michael indeed found himself nodding off, the rubbing of the inside of the stomach fragmenting into something much more akin to tapping. The tapping, too, subsided by the moment, eyelids drooping and the need for sleep getting more and more urgent. It had seemed eons that he'd gotten a good bit of sleep; while Jeremy remained with him at every waking hour possible, it wasn't as frequent he'd stay the night - and night was when the fear was at its worst. Right now, it hardly seemed the case, though; there was no place which felt this secure in the world, and he was more at home here than anywhere else.

 

Three taps, and Michael gave into the trance-like call of rest. Two taps, and he willed himself to shut his eyes. One tap, and the world began to fade away. Then nothing, hardly a noise or motion as security won the battle over perpetual anxiety, a genuine, pure smile falling on Michael's lips as he drifted off.

 

Even now Jeremy dared not move his hand away, merely switching it with the other as he reclined. The concentrated weight at the pit of his stomach was satisfying, even more so as he realized what it truly meant on an emotional scale. So it seemed he'd been able to do something to ease the tension - finally, it seemed like things were beginning to go back to normal. Only beginning, however - it wouldn't happen overnight, but regardless of how much time it took Jeremy was determined to prove he could be a good friend once more.

 

The silence still remained, but it was a therapeutic silence opposed to a disconcerting one. This had indeed been the closest they'd even been on a physiological scale, even if there had been times which, emotionally, were more intimate. Opposed to being uncomfortable and frightening like Jeremy had expected, however, there was no doubt that it was enjoyable. To be able to drown out the rest of the world with this simple action - it had once seemed impossible, now only part of an unfolding reality which almost seemed too good to be true. For the first time in two months, Jeremy was in bliss.

 

It would've been easy enough to drift off himself; the release of tension had left a similar sense of relieved exhaustion as it had for Michael, but no, that just wouldn't do. Whenever Michael woke up, Jeremy wanted to be there, awake and fully conscious to greet him back to reality. Besides, it wasn't bad just resting as he took it all in, giving his stomach one more appreciative rub as he settled himself. It would be several hours before the serum began to wear off, but when it came to that he had more than enough to replenish it if need be. For now, however, he could relax.

 

Things would get better from here on out - he was sure of it. Now, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, he allowed his eyes to close and let the guilt pass. There was nothing to do not but wait.


End file.
